


Norman Makes A Friend

by antigone2071



Series: Boy [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has had his own celebrity crush on the female lead of a band for a while. What he didn't know was she felt the same way about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaitlin who requested  
> Norman meets a girl who's a singer in a rock band and he watches her on stage
> 
> As always, I do not know or own Norman Reedus. He is his own person and has nothing to do with this story. I'm sorry I brought Andy and his family into this, they did nothing wrong.

Norman was lounging in his trailer between takes when the door swung open without a knock. He didn't even have to look up from the 45's he was going through on the floor to know who it was. It was always the same person. Sometimes Norman wondered if AMC had taken his trailer away he spent so much time here.

"Hey, Andy." He said to the man making himself comfortable on his couch.  
"I've got good news." Andy said in greeting.

Even after working together for six years, Norman still struggled with the half Andy half Rick speech pattern the other man used while filming. 

"What's that, man." Norman replied, still not looking up from his records.  
"Arthur is feeling under the weather." Andy replied.  
"How is your five-year-old being sick good news?" Norman asked, finally looking up.  
"Well, it's not." Andy said. "But it's just a cold, he'll be fine. The good news is Gael wants to stay home with him tonight. And she is insisting we not waste tickets to see The Rothbards tonight, which means I have an extra."  
"Why didn't I know you had tickets to The Rothbards in the first place?" Norman asked, with complete seriousness.  
"Because you would have mauled me for one of them." Andy replied. "Do you seriously think I'm not fully aware of your insane celebrity crush on Cordelia David?"  
"Shut up." Norman said, going back to his records.  
"So does that mean you're coming with me?" Andy asked.  
"Of course I'm coming with you." Norman replied, as if the question even needed to be asked.

******************************

Andy had more than just tickets. He had private seets, which meant Norman was fully enjoying the show without the worry of the duo being publicly recognized. He absolutely loved The Rothbards, but their live show was something else. They weren't just your run of the mill rock band, although their music was usually on the heavier side. They jammed. Extending most, if not all of their songs, and ad libbing brand new music off the tops of their heads. They were currently a couple hours into playing, and showing no signs of stopping.

As usual Cordelia looked fantastic. Her full hips and slim thighs were covered with skin tight dark denim. She wore a loose silver shirt, not quite long enough to cover her toned stomach. It was covered in sequins flashing under the stage lights and emphasizing where her full breasts pulled the fabric tight. Norman would be lying if he said he never fantasized about those breasts, or her hips, or round bottom, or other things less noticeable. 

Her fire engine red curls hung down her back, swirling around her head as she danced and sang. And the tall heels she wore made Norman wonder about how tiny she really was. He had always wanted to meet her. It wouldn't be impossible given both of their professions, but he had never had the opportunity. 

Andy leaned over to speak in his ear as the opening cords of one Norman's favorite songs struck up.

"Did you wanna meet them?" He asked.  
Norman whipped his head around so fast he almost hurt himself.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I got the tickets when I met the bassist over the winter. Said they were playing Atlanta this summer and he would send tickets. Put us on the list to get backstage. He meant Gael and I, but I'm sure they would have no problems with you in her stead." Andy explained.  
"I fucking love you, man." Norman said, almost kissing his best friend.  
Andy just laughed and signaled for another round of beer. 

*********************************

A full four hours after the band first took the stage they were finishing the final cords of their encore.

"Thank you all so much for rocking with us tonight. We love you more every time we're here, Atlanta." Cordelia shouted into her microphone, her voice a little rough from singing all night. She blew the crowd several kisses and followed her band mates off stage.

"Come on, then." Andy said, pulling Norman in the direction of the stage.

They followed a stage hand through several blockades and down a tight hallway before stopping in front of a slightly rusted dark blue metal door. The stage hand opened the door for them and Andy walked in like he owned the place. The circle he ran in, Norman wasn't sure he didn't think he did. Norman followed his friend inside a small room which held two couches, a folding table set with food and water, and the three male members of the band.

"Andy, man you made it." The bassist, Noel, said coming over to hug him.  
"I remember you being with something a hell of lot prettier than this." He said indicating Norman.  
"Yeah, sorry. Arthur's a little ill. Gael stayed home with him. This is Norman." Andy answered.  
"As in Reedus, your co-star?" Noel asked.  
"Who else?" Andy said.  
"Fuck, man. I love your show. It's awesome to meet you." He said, taking Norman's hand.  
"You too, man. I love you guys. You put on an awesome show tonight." Norman said.  
"Thanks." Noel said. "Hey, wait a sec." 

Noel walked over to an open doorway leading into another room and spoke to someone on the other side. Norman couldn't hear what he was saying, but a moment later Cordelia walked out. She had changed into loose fitting, light wash jeans which hung low on her hips. She forwent the heels for a pair of converse hightops, and the sparkly top was replaced with a Cheap Trick T-Shirt. Norman thought he might be in love.

She smiled brightly, her whole face lighting up, as she walked over to him. Norman was right, she was tiny. She couldn't have been much over five feet, and if she weighed a hundred pounds he was the King of France. He was absolutely mesmerized by her emerald green eyes as she looked up to him.

"You're even sexier in person." She said in greeting. "Just gonna stand there, or do I get one of your famous hugs?" She asked.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her tiny body, trying not to break her. As he did so he took a deep breath willing his erection down. 

She drug him over to one of the couches and sat him down. The two fell into easy conversation with each other, while Andy socialized with the rest of the band. After about forty minutes Noel came over to where they sat. 

"Hey, we're taking Andy out for drinks. You wanna come?" He asked the two of them.  
"Let me think about it." Cordelia answered, placing a hand on Norman's knee to quiet his response. 

Noel smirked and shook his head, walking away. After the four of them left Cordelia looked over to Norman and bit her bottom lip.

"We could go with them if you want, or we could go back to my hotel room and have some fun of our own." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

They were silent during the elevator ride to the top floor. When the doors dinged and opened, Cordelia took Norman's hand and lead him down the hallway to the last door. She quickly ran her key card opening the door and pulled him inside. 

Before the door was even fully latched Norman had her crowded against the wall, devouring her mouth with his own. He picked her tiny body up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her groin pressing into his hardened length. Norman growled into her mouth and nipped at her bottom lip. They explored each other's mouths for several minutes while she rocked her hips against him. But when he made to move them toward the bed she stopped him.

She untangled herself from his waist and walked over to her travel bag.

"Not tonight, hun." She said.  
Norman was about to call her out on being a tease when she turned around, slipping something into her pocket.  
"I'm in charge."

Norman perked up with her remark. He had never been told what to do in the bedroom before. The thought sent a shiver of excitement through his body and his aching cock twitched and pulsed with it. 

Cordelia walked him over to the armchair in the corner and stood in front of him. 

"Here are the rules. You don't speak until I tell you so. You don't move or touch me until I tell you so. You don't cum until I let you. You break the rules, everything stops and you leave with blue balls. Understood?" She said.  
Norman nodded in response.  
Cordelia smiled and pulled him down to speak in his ear.  
"If it gets to be too much, your safe word is yellow, ok?"  
Norman nodded again. The only thing keeping him from cumming in his pants like a teenager was the fact he didn't have permission yet, and didn't that just make things worse.

She pulled the black T-Shirt he was wearing over his head and gently pushed on his chest until he sat in the chair. She placed his hands on the arm rests and crouched down between his knees. After removing his boots she rubbed him through his jeans making him moan. It took everything in him to not push his hips into her hand. She finally took mercy on him, undoing his jeans and freeing him from the confines.

Cordelia pressed her palms flat to either side of his erection. She twined her fingers together and softly ran her hands up his considerable length. 

"Mmmmm. Big boy." She said, before wrapping her lips around the head and gently suckling it. 

Norman closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing so he wouldn't break her rules. She pulled her mouth off him with a wet pop, and licked him from base to tip with the flat of her tongue. When she reached the tip she licked up the pre-cum she found there, dipping her tongue in his slit, before swallowing as much of him as she could. Norman felt her tighten around him as he slipped passed her tongue and down her throat, all without a gag. She used her hands to gently massage the base were she couldn't reach and began bobbing up and down. Licking and sucking like it was 100° in the room and his dick was the last popsicle in the world. 

He didn't think he could take much more. His cock pulsed and throbbed in her mouth and it took more than he ever thought he could muster to not spill down the back of her throat. Just as he was thinking it would be worth it to just cum and get kicked out of her room she pulled off him completely. 

"Not yet." She said, giving a kitten lick to the tip.

Cordelia reached into her pocket and produced what she had stashed earlier. A black cock ring. 

"I'm assuming it's your first time being denied." She said, as she began fitting the small plastic ring around him. "Wouldn't want you breaking the rules because you haven't built your self control yet, now would we?"

Norman just whined in response. The thought he now actually couldn't cum until she let him threatening to send him over the edge if the small device weren't in place.

Cordelia smiled as she stood. Absolutely loving what she had done to him. She put on a show of undressing in front of him. Massaging her breasts and running her fingers through her own wetness. Letting him see how they glistened with her juices before licking them clean. She stood in front of him now, fully naked and gorgeous. She leaned over tapping his hips so he would lift them and she could remove his jeans, leaving them both bare. 

She turned around and Norman wanted to grab her ass. Would have if he didn't want what else was on offer more. She stepped to either side of his spread legs, straddling him. She grabbed his length and slowly lowered herself on him. Stopping halfway down to adjust to his size before fully seating herself. After a moment she gave an experimental roll of her hips before lifting herself up and dropping back down on him. 

"I've never been with anyone this big before." She said. "I don't think I actually knew what full felt like before your cock."

She lifted herself again and began fucking herself on him. Norman wanted so badly to touch every inch of smooth skin in front of him. To tell her how absolutely fantastic her tight, tiny pussy felt taking all of him in. But he wanted to cum more. And he knew the rules, if he broke them the only thing getting him off tonight was his own hand. 

She picked up the pace, using him to pleasure to herself. Cordelia reached down and began stroking her clit, faltering in her movements. She dropped down on him hard, screaming his name as her orgasm ripped through her body. She swirled and rocked her hips on his aching length as she came down. Norman waiting for her to release the ring so he could really fill her. But she didn't. 

She pulled off him and walked over to the bed. She lay down on her back and spread her legs, exposing her open and well fucked pussy to him. With two fingers she beckoned him over and he complied.

"Now, you're going to fuck me, like you want to fucking cum." She said.

Norman growled, climbing over her tiny body. He filled her completely in one swift motion and set a punishing pace. Driving into her as deeply as could, chasing a high he couldn't have until she let him. He was sweating. Pounding her small body relentlessly for nearly twenty minutes before she reached between them. Finding her swollen clit and rubbing it until her second orgasm tore through her body, her walls clenching around him almost painfully. 

"God damn you can fill a woman up." She said, coming down. 

Norman looked down at her sated body, almost pleading to be allowed to finish. 

"Nuh uh. You didn't do what I said. I know you can fuck me harder than that. So while I recover a little, your going to show me how skilled that tongue is. Then I'm going to flip over, and you're going to fuck me like a God damned man, got it?" She said.

Norman nodded. This woman was killing him and he was loving it. 

He positioned himself between her thighs and went to work. Laving over her folds and dipping his tongue inside to taste her. Circling her clit with his tongue before gently sucking on it. She buried her hands in his hair and was moaning and keening. Norman loved going down on women, and he knew he was good at it. But he had never tasted one after he had already been inside her. The taste of his pre-cum mixing with her was nearly intoxicating and he reached down between his own legs to get some pressure. After all, she didn't say he couldn't touch himself, just not her. 

She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him from his work. 

"Ok, do you think you can actually fuck me decently this time?" She asked.  
Norman nodded again, his eyes going feral.

She got up and positioned herself at the end of the bed. Stretching forward over the matress she stuck her ass in the air and wiggled it for him a little. 

"You can touch now if you like." She said.

Norman quickly ran his hands over her ass, up her side's and around to grab her large breasts. He massaged them both before pulling his hands away to line himself up and enter her again. If she wanted fucked, she was getting fucked. He was no longer going to concern himself with not hurting her.

Norman slammed into her and she cried out. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her back hard on him and sending himself impossibly deeper, pulling a pained squeak from her lips. He pushed her down with his other hand between her shoulder blades and began driving into body hard. Concerned with nothing more than his own denied release. 

She was crying out beneath him, obviously in pain from his rough movements, but he didn't let up. In truth her cries only served to egg him on. Causing him to drive into her deeper and harder. He lost himself in his movements, the need to cum becoming just as painful itself. He vaguely heard her scream, a hard orgasm bringing her to pieces beneath him, but he didn't stop. 

Norman was so lost in the possibility of finally getting his own release he didn't notice her reach around and unhook the cock ring. Not until it was too late and he was pulling her back on him hard as his own orgasm unexpectedly ripped through his body. Pain warring with pleasure at the sudden release. He thought he blacked out with it for a moment as the world came back into view around him. 

She was still bent over in front of him. His arm still holding her hips to his when he opened his eyes and she spoke. 

"You with me again?" She asked.

Norman realized he had softened completely inside her and wondered just how long he was in euphoria. He pulled out and stepped back, watching as some of his cum dripped down her leg. She stood up and walked to the bathroom coming back with a towel. She stood up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before handing him the wet cloth. 

"Thank you. You have no idea how hard it is to find someone who will just let go like that." She said sitting down on the bed.  
"You liked the pain?" He said.  
"You have no idea. You seemed to like it too." She replied.  
"Yeah." He said. Sitting down next her.  
"Norman, I think we are gonna be good friends." She said "With fantastic benefits."


End file.
